1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to switches and, more particularly, to a switch that is adapted for use with a compartment having an access opening closable by a closure member and that is activated in response to the opening and closing of the compartment by the closure member. The switch is particularly adapted for use with storage compartments of the type found in automotive vehicles to control the energization of a lamp bulb used to illuminate the compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closure activated switches are presently used in a variety of fields including, for example, automotive vehicles, domestic appliances and alarm and anti-theft systems. In a typical prior construction, the switch includes a pushbutton or plunger that is biased by a spring into a protruding position and that is disposed so as to be depressed against the action of the spring upon the closing of a closure member. The plunger operatively engages other components within the switch so that, when the plunger is depressed, an electrical circuit through the switch is either made or broken. Examples of prior closure activated switches are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,615,083; 3,048,674; 3,157,756; 3,193,673; 3,393,281; 3,432,634; 3,440,373; and 3,609,265.
For most applications, and particularly for automotive applications, it is important that the closure activated switch be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, simple to install and simple to replace in the event that the need arises. Also, it is generally expected that the switch will operate reliably for long periods of time even though subjected to a variety of vibrational and shock forces resulting from the constant engagement and disengagement of the switch by the closure member. As can be appreciated from a review of the above patents, a major drawback of many prior switches is their relative complexity and relatively large number of operating parts. This complexity not only adds to the cost of manufacturing the switches, but also oftentimes increases the likelihood of their pre-mature failure because of the number of parts that are susceptible to failure.